


My son

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: My son [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Yevgeny Milkovich, Cheating, Happy Ending, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey fuck with someone else (before Ian), Parent Ian Gallagher, Protective Mick Rory, Protective Mickey Milkovich, ian gallagher married, not Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: As far as he can remember, Ian has always wanted to adopt children to give them all the love they miss so much.His dream is now reality, since he has just adopted with his husband a little boy named Yevgeny.





	1. Ian’s dream

As he passed the door of the adoption center, Ian felt his hands become more and more sweaty while his legs started to flex under his weight.

He wanted to grab Greg's arm to make sure to not fall under the weight of the emotion he was feeling, but he knew it would be a bad idea.

He dragged himself to the reception and told his name to the secretary before going to sit while waiting for them to be called.

Greg hadn't waited to sit down on one of the chairs in the waiting room and plunge his nose back into his phone. Ian hated the fact that he seemed more interested in this event than in his emails.

Ian wanted to ask him to stop, or more precisely he wanted to scream at him to stop, to remind him how important this was, but he couldn't.

Certainly, he was afraid that the lack of interest that his husband showed for this adoption would destroy all their chance when they were so close to the goal, but he knew that the slightest remark to Greg could turn against him.

He tried to wipe his hands on his pants, but there was nothing to do, he always felt they were getting more moister.

He had dreamed of this day for years and in a few minutes, his dream would finally come true.

Ian came from a large and dysfunctional family.

His sister had always held the role of the parent and in turn, when he has been tall enough, he had taken care of his brothers and sisters.

On several occasions, they had been taken to foster families.

Being separated from his family in this way was a trauma for Ian each time.

But it was then that he discovered a reality that was even more terrifying than the one in which he lived and that had changed his life forever.

Where he was lucky to have a family who cared for him despite all the difficulties that came with it, some children had no one and waited tirelessly to be adopted with the fear of being finally abandoned again or ended up in a family more terrifying than their worst nightmare.

As soon as he was aware of this sad reality, Ian had only dreamed of one thing, helping as much as possible these children in need, saving them all this endless nightmare and offering them a family-life that they all deserved.

Over the years, this idea had grown in him and guided his actions and decisions.

He had thought he had to give up his dream when he had learned he had inherited the bipolarity of his mother.

This discovery had generated in him the worst depression crisis he had ever faced.

He had at that moment owed his salvation to a young nurse who had managed to revive this dream in him.

She had promised him that his case was not hopeless and that even with his illness he would still have the opportunity to adopt.

Ian had a hard time believing it, but as the days went by, and hearing her tell him that everything was still possible, he finally accepted the idea that his dream wasn't lost.

He understood that it would not be so simple for him and that many things could block his path, but he wanted to hold on and realize the dream that already guided him for several years.

He had managed to overcome this crisis, and by dint of perseverance and will, he had managed to reach a stable life.

He had subsequently decided to put all the chances on the side.

He knew that a single man could adopt, but given his medical history, his case was likely to be more difficult.

Moreover, he knew that the stability and the financial situation of a married couple would make it easier for him to forget his bipolarity.

It was with this idea in mind that Ian had sought out to find a husband.

Wherever someone is looking for someone to attract or make them dream, Ian has been looking for someone stable and who financially fit to achieve his goal.

On several occasions he had almost given up, not liking the idea of using someone in this way. But it was then that he had met Greg and this guilt was gone.

From the beginning, he understood that Greg was using him and their relationship for his own purposes and that in no way he was in love with him.

He then put cards on the table and proposed a deal to Greg.

He could continue to use him as he pleased, dragging him to any gala or family dinner, and in exchange, he allowed him to fulfill his dream.

Fortunately for Ian, Greg's greed had prompted him to accept and they married soon after.

No one among the Gallagher’s had understood this choice of partner. On several occasions, they had feared that Ian would again be under the influence of his illness, but the latter had finally managed to reassure them.

Although still disturbed by the idea, the brothers and sisters of Ian finally accepted the idea of this marriage.

Greg had never intended to get closer than necessary to Ian's family or friends. 

Ian sighed for a long time, trying to keep his cool and not showing all the nervousness that was gnawing at him from inside. Certainly, all future parents had to be stressed, but not all prospective parents had made a marriage of convenience to override a mental illness challenging an adoption.

The panic invaded him again and he closed his eyes a few moments to try to recover his calm.

Since he had learned that they would finally become parents, Ian had phoned his therapist to schedule more appointments.

He knew that such a radical change could have serious consequences and he didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize the safety of his future child.

The secretary finally called their names, pulling Ian out of his trance at the same time.

She invited them to go to one of the offices on her right before going back to reading her magazine.

A stealthy look at Greg allowed Ian to relax a bit more.

He had dropped his phone and was now smiling.

Greg's ambition was to pursue a career in politics and knew exactly when and how to show the best of him.

If he had agreed to marry Ian it was to show the image of a stable and generous man.

He never hesitated to announce to everyone the illness that Ian was suffering from, to appear like a valorous knight in armor, ready to defend that weak and frail creature that was his husband.

Ian was certain, Greg had agreed to marry a man only to gain the sympathy of the LGBT community. Indeed, being bisexual, he certainly would have had no problem marrying a woman and thus enter the norm.

Everything that man did was calculated to serve his desire for power.

Ian tried to dismiss this thought from his mind. It was not the time to think about his husband's attitude and moreover, he was not himself totally innocent.

They were greeted by a little chubby lady who invited them to sit in front of her.

"Hello misters Devis. I'm Mrs. Wilson, I'm happy to meet you. "

"Us, too." Ian said, unable to hide his excitement any longer.

"I have some paperwork for you to sign and after that, you can leave with your son." she promised, putting a folder on her desk.

Ian listened attentively and signed at all the indicated places without thinking or re-reading the contents of the file.

He noticed a grimace on Greg's face when their interlocutor pronounced their son's name, but he preferred not to pay attention to it, or to their amused critics about that name.

For Ian, this name was perfect because it belonged to his son, and this little angel was already perfect in every way.

He felt his heart racing as he heard the woman in front of him ask for Yev to be brought to them.

"As I explained to you, this little kid's parents weren't very good people. The father is currently in prison and the mother, who preferred to put him up for adoption, has an antecedent of prostitution. That's why you could adopt him so quickly. Many parents don't want a child with such a heavy past. He's only a year old, but only God knows what he's ever experienced. "

Ian wanted to reply, to tell her that she should not judge a child just because of his parents and that he had managed to become a good person despite the horrible people that were his parents. However, he kept silent, and let Greg tell her that they would do everything to make this little boy forget everything he had suffered so far.

Ian felt his heart explode when a young man entered the room holding the hand of a little boy slowly putting one foot in front of the other.

Ian stepped towards him and stooped to get up to his level before showing a big smile.

"Hi Yevgeny, I'm your new dad." he said with a trembling voice.

The baby let out a happy laugh before losing the fragile balance that held him up and falling on his buttocks.

Ian caught him and hugged him before looking at him tenderly.

He had beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that had returned Ian's heart in so many ways when he first saw Yev in his picture.

Ian had been haunted by a similar pair of eyes for years and had taken it as a sign of fate when he saw Yev's picture.

Yev reached for Ian's face and he pulled him closer to let him grip what had caught his attention. He grabbed a lock of Ian's hair and pulled it gently.

"I think it's the first time he's ever seen someone with red hair." Mrs. Wilson amused herself.

"I especially believe that he agrees with me, you have to cut your hair. You look like a shit sweety. "Greg said.

Ian preferred to ignore the barely concealed wickedness in his husband's voice and just changed position Yev to make sure the little boy didn't fall.

"Are there any more papers to sign?" He asked once he was up.

Mrs. Wilson motioned no, and informed them that someone would be coming to their home in a while to check that everything was going well.

*-*-*

Greg had let Ian go alone, preferring to go back to work, for as he said so well, catch up the delay his husband's whim had to create.

Ian was not offended at all. Firstly because he was used to this kind of remark and secondly because seeing Yev smile was more important to him than this.

He knew that the first days would not be easy and that Yev and he had to get used to all these changes and that's why he did not feel uncomfortable with the boy's behavior.

The happiness of his son was well worth all the revivals in the middle of the night, the caprices, and the fits of anger.

Greg, meanwhile, didn't agree and seemed on the verge of getting rid of the young child.

Ian knew that without the consequences on his career Greg would have already handed Yev in the system.

To calm things down, Ian decided to stay sleeping with Yev to make sure that he didn't disturb his husband's sleep anymore.

The crises finally calmed down little by little and real complicity was created between Ian and Yev.

He spent his day with the little boy teaching him everything he could and watching his every move to keep him safe. He wanted his son to be the happiest child in the world.

His family welcomed Yev with open arms. Everyone seemed glad to see Ian so happy and fulfilled.

The first separation with Yev was extremely painful for Ian, even though it only lasted a few hours.

Greg had forced him to attend a charity gala organized by the Mayor and Ian couldn't say no. He knew very well that if Greg found a reason to get rid of their son he would do it and Ian didn't want that for anything in the world.

He rushed into Yev's room as soon as he got home and was relieved to find him sleeping quietly.

*-*-*

Many changes had occurred in Ian's life in the years following his son's adoption.

Greg had managed to get a job in the governor's office, forcing them to move to Springfield.

Greg also wanted their couple to portray hard-working people, so Ian had to find a job and let his son go to the nursery.

He had had great difficulty accepting this idea, but he knew that his future and that of his son depended largely on Greg.

Moreover, he hoped to convince his husband to adopt a new child.

It had been two years since Ian realized his dream and he blessed each day with his son. He was, for him, the most intelligent, courageous, and funny boy in the whole world.

Ian took a break to take out his phone and open the photo gallery to show Michelle, his co-worker, the latest photos with Yev.

Michelle had several children herself and adored Yev.

Ian knew that without the presence of his new friend by his side, he would surely have had a lot more trouble supporting this job and separation from his son.

"He really has beautiful eyes." Michelle said, looking at the picture on the phone.

"Yes ..." Ian confirmed with a smile.

He too found the eyes of his son splendid. In the end, he found everything splendid in his son, but his eyes were something mesmerizing. They were a beautiful blue that constantly reminded him of another pair of eyes just as wonderful.

"He's going to become a ladykiller when he grows up." Michelle amused.

Ian let out a small laugh, wondering what his son would look like older.

For once, he would like to know what Yev's biological parents looked like.


	2. Murder desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today Mickey was a free man, so far today he had murder desires.
> 
> He wanted to find the one who by law was his wife and kill her in the most painful way possible. He couldn’t forgive her for keeping him away from his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will surely be clearer thanks to this chapter.

Mickey had never been a murderer. Certainly, his criminal record suggested the opposite, but he had never killed anyone.

Yes he had already beaten a man until he begged for his life. Yes he had already threatened someone to shoot him in the head. But nothing more.

For him, threatening someone to kill him was as normal as breathing. He had been raised like that under the threat of a brutal father.

In addition, his small size constantly forced him to use threats of this kind to be taken seriously.

In the end, someone took them a little too seriously and jumped off a bridge to escape him. Unfortunately, he couldn't survive the torrent and quickly drowned.

This death still haunted Mickey today, nearly 3 years later. He had been arrested, but without any real evidence of attempted murder, he had been locked up for only three years.

Three long years that ended now.

Today he was a free man, so far today he had murder desires.

He wanted to find the one who by law was his wife and kill her in the most painful way possible.

If the cops had managed to get any evidence against him, it was because of her. He knew it was she who had spoken to the cops about the threats he had made against this guy.

At first, he had trouble accepting this idea, but as time went on, everything made sense.

Mickey had sent his brother home to talk to Svet as soon as he began to suspect her. And what Iggy had told him had turned his life upside down.

Svetlana had completely disappeared, just like their child and no one knew where they were.

The little information he was able to gather suggested that someone powerful had erased this woman from the surface of the Earth.

Mickey immediately thought about witness protection before putting this idea aside, realizing that no one would put such a system in place to protect someone from so little information. 

But This theory finally resurfaced during one of his sister's visits.

When with Iggy he had only spoken about him and Svetlana, Mandy had told him about their father, precisely about his life imprisonment.

Indeed, shortly after Mickey's imprisonment, Terry was also arrested. There was nothing unusual, but this time it was different since he had been locked up in perpetuity, he and several members of the Russian mafia with whom he worked.

Once again only one person could testify to Terry's actions, Svetlana.

The fate of his father was almost indifferent to Mickey. This man had never represented anything for him except the horror personified. The idea that he was locked up for life seemed almost too lenient for the monster he was.

And even though he could forgive Svetlana for that, he could not forgive her for keeping him away from his son.

Mickey would never have thought he'd ever been able to love anyone that way, yet that was the case as soon as he saw Yev.

Today, he was planning to find Svetlana and get his son back.

* - * - *

It had taken Mickey several months to gather enough information and money to trace his wife.

The witness protection program was certainly good, but it wasn't foolproof. Simply because it had a potentially defective element, human beings.

His research took him to Castle Dale, Utah, where it wasn't difficult for him to find Svet.

He remained watching her for several days, hoping to see her son. Anger grew a little deeper in him when he realized that Yev wasn't with her anymore.

Only the desire to see his son again prevented him from killing her on the spot.

He took advantage of the darkness of the night to finally break into her home and wait for her return.

Mickey felt like time had stopped and Svetlana would never come back to her apartment.

Then finally his ordeal ended. The front door opened, leaving a thin ray of light to illuminate the room.

He shuffled noiselessly so as not to be seen right away and let Svetlana come in and close the door before she realized that she was not alone.

The light she had lighted in the entrance lighted the room so that she could see the weapon in his hand. His face was still hidden by the darkness of the apartment, but there was no doubt she understood who was in front of her.

"Sit down, we need to talk." he said, trying to stay calm.

Svetlana circled the couch, letting her hand slide on the file.

"Are you looking for this?" He asked, showing her the weapon he had found between the sofa cushions a few hours earlier.

The panic seemed to grow bigger in the young woman as if she now understood that there was no escape for her.

"Sit down I said." Mickey growled, pointing quickly to the sofa with his gun.

"Anyway you'll kill me whether I obey or not." she said, trying to sound assured.

"Don't give me more reason to beat you than I already have." Mickey ordered.

Svetlana finally obeyed and Mickey stepped forward to lean on the back of the chair in front of him.

"Where is he?" He asked without further ado.

There was no doubt that Svetlana knew who he was talking about.

"I don't know." she said, shaking.

"How do you don't know?!?" He shouted, his voice full of rage.

"I don't know." she said again.

Mickey would move towards her to make her understand that he didn't intend to let her have a favored treatment when she cut him off in affirming.

"I put him up for adoption!"

The revelation was the effect of a bomb for Mickey. His son was somewhere with people he didn't know, people who might be abusing him, rather than being with him, his father!

"Who gave you the right to do that?!?"

"I am his mother, I have the right!"

"If you leave him you are no longer his mother! He's my son! It's my blood flowing in his veins! You didn't have the right to take him away from me! "Mickey growled out of him.

At that moment he knew that if he approached more he would physically attack Svetlana.

"He is safer away from you! Away from your monstrous family! "Svetlana growled.

This statement stabbed Mickey's heart. Despite all the anger and rage he felt, despite his murder desires, what Svetlana had just said was true.

His life had been an ordeal because of his father, and Yev's case would probably not differ much from his.

The Milkovichs were doomed to suffer and to make suffer.

"You'll help me get him back." said Mickey as he walked toward her.

"I can't."

"The fuck you can't?!?"

Svetlana took a deep breath before looking at Mickey with a hard look.

"I gave up all my rights over him and in the eyes of the law, you did the same. None of us has the opportunity to ask by whom he was adopted. I prefer to have him far from you all! "

Unable to restrain himself longer, Mickey sent his weapon to meet Svetlana's cheek. The latter collapsed on the couch with a grunt of pain.

* - * - *

Mickey wanted to kill her, more than anything in the world and more than he had ever wanted someone dead. For all that, he didn't do it.

He knew that if Svetlana died all suspicions would turn quickly to him and it would not take long for the police to stop him.

He had warned her that he would never let her live if she tried to warn anyone of his visit or if it turned out that she had lied to him.

If he had left her alive, it was also because in a sense he was indebted to her.

Yes, she had him imprisoned, but it also allowed to imprison Terry and therefore at the same time permanently remove this monster from his son.

Now he had to find a way to find his son.


	3. My son’s new father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey discovers the identity of his son's new parents. He thinks he's dreaming when he sees the picture of one of Yev's new parents appear in front of him.
> 
> Mickey couldn't forget this guy. Nobody forgets his first love.

In his life, Mickey had always found a way to get answers to his questions. Either stealing, threatening or striking. But he would never think that getting information could be so pleasant.

Once back in Chicago, where Svetlana had come into contact with adoption services, he had sought out who could give him the information he was looking for so much.

Namely the name and address of those who now raised his son in his place.

He had quickly turned to Mike, a computer scientist who he knew managed the entire computer in the adoption service.

He had initially thought of threatening him and had begun to follow him. But things had turned out very differently than he had imagined.

Even before he found any compromising information about him, this guy had approached him to offer him a drink.

Given his condition, it wasn't hard to understand that this guy had gathered all his courage to approach him.

At first surprised and disturbed, Mickey had finally agreed. His father was no longer there, and he was sure it would surely allow him to obtain the desired information more quickly than his first option.

Once at this guy's place, Mickey had continued to make him drink before promising him everything in exchange for some information.

The alcohol and the envy he felt towards Mickey quickly got the better of the young man.

"You promise that if I show you this, I could do what I want with you?"

His voice was insecure and distorted by alcohol. Mickey began to think that in this state there was little chance that this guy could do anything to anyone.

"Of course ... but first show me." Mickey said, forcing him to sit in front of his computer.

The young man had to try several times before he managed to unlock his computer, to the point that Mickey was now wondering if he wasn't too drunk for that.

He finally manages to enter the system and display the list of adopted children.

"You can see everything?" Mickey questioned, faking the astonishment.

His question seemed to re-boost the confidence of his young friend who began to proudly shake his head.

"Can we read one?" Mickey asked, sticking his mouth to Mike's ear.

He stopped Mike just before he opened the first file on the list.

"Not this one ... another one. Hey, I have an idea, and if we were looking for a random name to see if there was any in the list? "Mickey offered, pretending to be enjoying the situation.

Mike nodded slowly. It was not hard to understand that if he moved faster he might spit out all the alcohol he had ingested.

"Look for Yevgeny, that's my dad's name." Commanded Mickey gently before realizing that his friend was no longer able to write, especially a complicated name.

"Let me do it." he said, sticking a little more to Mike's back to reach the keyboard.

He quickly launched the search and opened the desired file before Mike could say anything.

The parents' names were indicated in every letter "Ian and Greg Davis", just like their address.

Mickey memorized all this information before closing the program and dragging Mike to bed.

This guy wasn't the most attractive and obviously not in a position to please him, but Mickey still intended to thank him for the service he had just given him.

He left Mike's apartment in the middle of the night, taking care to erase all traces of his passage before heading for Springfield.

* - * - *

With a name and address, it was not difficult for Mickey to find what he was looking for.

He was divided as to what to do next.

In the first place, he had wanted to break into these guys to get his son and run away with him. But that would only result in frightening Yev and having them chased by cops.

The second option was to persuade these guys to give him his son back. With Svet's letter, he had his chances, but it would surely take a long time.

The last option he had been thinking of was finding something to blackmail these guys.

This last option seemed to be the most realistic. Nobody was perfect and it was a safe bet that these two guys too had to have enough skeletons in their closet so he had something to blackmail them.

A quick search on the internet allowed him to find information about Greg Davis. This guy seemed to be part of the governor's office and was involved in many charitable organizations or events.

As a politician, there was no doubt that he had things to hide, but these would surely be harder to find.

It was amazing for a politician to be openly gay, but it seemed to bring him the sympathy of many if one believed the articles about him.

Mickey stopped short when his eyes fell on Ian Davis. Even if it was his name now, Mickey was certain, this guy was Ian Gallagher, the son of Frank Gallagher.

Mickey couldn't forget this guy.

Nobody forgets his first love, even when it remains forever a secret.

Ian Gallagher was a few years younger than him and lived near his home. During his high school years, the young redhead had moved closer to his sister Mandy and spent a lot of time at home. This period had been an ordeal for Mickey who was forced to spend time with him without getting close to him otherwise he would unchain Terry's anger.

The years had passed and the relationship between Ian and Mandy had changed.

Mickey had both been saddened and relieved. Even after all these years, Ian Gallagher was the only one able to create such a reaction in him.

Mickey wondered why fate resented him so much.

If Ian Gallagher was that guy's husband, that meant he was raising his son.

And that also meant that he should get closer to Ian and find something to destroy him if he wanted to get Yev back.

* - * - *

Mickey couldn't sleep.

He had finally decided to spend the night in a motel not far from Davis' home and to return the next day.

The fact that one of Yev's new parents was a Gallagher was both an asset and a handicap for Mickey. He would have fewer difficulties at first to get closer to him, but there was little chance that this guy will trust him by knowing his past.

He needed a way to get close to Ian without looking suspicious.

So he decided to follow Ian for a day to see how he could approach him.

* - * - *

Staying away from Yev after searching for so long was complicated for Mickey.

He watched as his son stood proudly in the car with Ian before he dropped him off at the nursery.

Keeping track of Ian rather than staying with Yev was just as difficult, but he knew it would harm his plans.

So he continued to follow Ian to offices in the center. According to the storefront, this was an accounting company.

Meeting Ian at work seemed like the best idea. If he managed to get hired in this company he would have a perfect excuse to get closer to the young man without him suspecting anything.

* - * - *

Mickey knew it perfectly, people published all their life on social networks.

And this was also the case of the manager of this company.

It only took him ten minutes to discover his identity, his passions, where he had studied and the names of his children.

He then called Iggy to ask him to play his relationship and find someone to create several false diplomas.

Terry had used forgers more than once to help him build alibis, and Mickey hoped he could use their talents to create him a new life.

He was not scared about the practical side of this job. After managing the accounting for his family's business for years, he knew the numbers better than anyone else.

With these false diplomas, his intellectual abilities and all the stuff he had learned about the manager of the company he would probably have no difficulty in being hired.


	4. we meet again

Accounting had never been a passion for Ian, far from it. But it was the only job he had managed to find with his skills.

The pay was good and especially the hours allowed him to bring and get Yev back at the nursery every day.

He was in charge with Michelle of formatting the reports that the accountants wrote for external companies.

Apart from the latter, it was rare for Ian to fraternize with anyone in society. Until now, he had never had a hard time getting close to people, but the company's accountants all seemed determined to stay away from him and Michelle.

In the end, he was used to staying with Michelle and the playfulness of his friend usually made him forget about their other colleagues.

The idea that they now welcome a new accountant seemed to him trivial, mostly because he was certain that he would act exactly like the others.

Better therefore from the beginning he remain distant not to be hurt by his indifference.

Ian tried to hold back the laugh that the joke Michelle had just told him had created in him. Their boss had made them all meet and welcome their new colleague and it would have been pretty bad to burst out laughing while waiting for the latter.

The idea of laughing evaporated completely when Ian finally saw the face of his new colleague.

He had never been able to forget this man.

He thought of him every time he saw the beautiful blue eyes of his son or let himself dream of the past.

Mickey Milkovich had haunted his dreams for many years and nothing could erase his image from Ian's mind.

There was never anything between them, it would have been simply impossible.

The idea that Mickey could be gay and attracted to him would never be more than a dream. And now this dream came to haunt him.

"Gentlemen I would-" began the boss before being cut by a throat clearing.

He turned to Michelle who glared at him.

Their boss used to only talk to men in society, so Michelle would point him out whenever she could.

Usually, Ian supported his friend in those moments, but today he would have preferred that Michelle didn't draw attention to them.

"And lady..." Finally, correct their boss before continuing.

"I would like to introduce our new accountant, Mickey Milkovich. He will work with us starting today, thank you for making him the best possible reception. "

Michelle didn't try to stay longer to watch their colleagues greet the newcomer and coach Ian with her.

"This guy is impossible! Every time he only talks to men, "she growled, still angry at the attitude of their boss.

Ian tried to regain his normal state and turned to his friend hoping to succeed in giving the change.

Even if they knew each other, Mickey would not come to talk to him. He would surely like every other accountants ignore him.

He had to. 

Mickey had to stay away as far as possible.

Never had Ian had difficulty controlling himself in front of another man. Since his marriage, he had never felt the need to get closer to another man.

But he knew it with Mickey it will be different. He had only seen him for a few minutes and yet he already felt his heart racing and his hands sweaty.

Mickey was a danger to him. If he acted stupidly, Ian knew he would be able to lose everything, and he would never accept losing his son, even for the man he had dreamed of for years.

* - * - *

"I think I haven't introduced myself yet." said a voice behind them.

Ian didn't need to turn around to find out who was there.

His heart was pounding in his chest. He remained sitting because he knew his legs wouldn't be able to carry him.

He ends up finding the strength to imitate Michelle and turn around to face Mickey.

It was strange to see him so smiling and in such a professional manner. Strange, but also totally mesmerizing. Not to mention his scent that was already starting to get Ian drunk.

He had the same perfume as before. A perfume that Ian could have recognized everywhere.

  
  
  


Ian let Michelle make the presentations and just nodded from time to time.

He couldn't breathe normally until Mickey finally left the room.

"I'm going to start believing the miracle if an accountant ends up being kind to us." Michelle amused herself before adding with joy.

"And then he's pretty interesting to watch."

"Michelle!" Ian growled.

The embarrassment that Ian showed on his face seemed to amuse all the more his colleague.

He needed several long minutes of discussion before finally getting back to work.

Unable to concentrate on his work, Ian finally decided to go to the break room with the hope that a coffee would help him calm down.

"I didn't think I would find you here Gallagher." said a voice behind him.

"I- This is the break room- I wanted a coffee-" Stammered Ian, unable to formulate a full sentence in front of Mickey.

"Calm down Gallagher. I mean about meeting you in this society, not in this room. "Mickey said, laughing gently.

"Ah- Oh- Ok." Ian stuttered again before looking down at his cup.

"I guess seeing me here is also pretty disturbing." said Mickey.

Ian just nodded, still unable to formulate a correct sentence.

"I've always been pretty good with the numbers, but with my father around it was impossible to study anything... But finally he disappeared and I passed the exams with success. "

Ian let his eyes rest on Mickey's hands and frowned, noticing the lack of a tattoo.

"They are still here." said Mickey.

"Huh?"

"My tattoos ... I just preferred to hide them to find a job. You know it's not something that recruiters like. I needed to move from Chicago to get rid of my reputation and I admit that to the idea of finding someone from my old life here, I panic a little, "confessed Mickey in a low voice.

"I will not say anything, I promise!" Said Ian with conviction.

The smile Mickey gave him made it hard for Ian to breath. This guy was definitely a danger to him.

* - * - *

"Dad! Dad! Look what I drew at school."

Ian leaned over to look at the drawing Yev held in his hands.

"We drew our family. That's you, and that's me. I wanted to draw Aunt Fiona and Uncle Lip and Aunt Debbie but the mistress said that we could just add our parents so I drew you, "he stated proudly.

Ian had a twinge in his heart, noticing that Greg didn't appear on the drawing.

Greg had never tried to get close to Yev, and Ian knew that his husband wasn't a father for his son.

"Can we go to the park tomorrow, please? I want to swing, "Yev said, stamping with impatience.

Ian nodded before taking Yev's hand and guiding him to the car.

The presence of his son always erased all his problems as if having Yev near him made the rest totally insignificant.

He spent the rest of the day talking with his son and cooking with him before putting him to bed and reading a story.

During all these years he had thought that Yev looked like Mickey. But he had always assumed that his memory was confused, however now that he had seen Mickey, he knew it wasn't.

* - * - *

The weekend had passed quickly, too quickly. Greg had been on a trip since Friday so Ian had the house just for him and Yev.

They took the opportunity to build a castle of cushions in the middle of the living room, to swallow all the ice that their stomachs could bear and to watch cartoons until Yev collapsed from sleep in his father's arms.

  
  


Returning to work after such a weekend was painful for Ian, but he knew Greg wouldn't let him stay home to take care of Yev and he had to bow to his husband's wishes.

Fortunately, Michelle was there to cheer him up and change his mind. Thanks to her the day passed faster than he had dreaded and he managed to see the end without losing patience.

Even as he got up to leave he heard his phone ring. The number displayed was a number internal to the company, but he had not yet registered on his phone.

To avoid problems with his boss, Ian preferred to pick up and regretted automatically hearing the voice of Mickey on the other end of the line.

"Ian, I know it's late, but could you come to my office? I have a service to ask you." Mickey asked.

"I- I have to go-" Ian started before being cut off by Mickey.

"Please, it will not be long ... you're the only one I can ask." Mickey said pleadingly.

Ian already knew that he would be unable to refuse Mickey's help.

He, therefore, decided to accept quickly to be able to finish it as soon as possible to get Yev.

He felt his body tense as he moved closer to Mickey's desk as if his presence in the building was enough to make his body react.

He hoped that the indifference of the other accountants would prevent them from noticing his condition and that they would not pay more attention to him.

The situation worsened when he finally faced Mickey. Seeing him so busy behind his desk, focused on the documents in front of him, gave rise in Ian to very unprofessional ideas that he tried to hunt quickly.

He cleared his throat to catch Mickey's attention before unconsciously began to nibble his lower lip.

Mickey wore a thin pair of black glasses. Never would Ian have imagined seeing him wearing this kind of accessory, and Ian would never have believed that such a simple object could awaken so much fantasy in him so quickly.

"Thanks for coming. Can you close the door, please? "

Ian obeyed while cursing inwardly all the decisions that had driven him to meet at that moment in the same room as this guy.


	5. Calm down please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian agreed to help Mickey and they quickly get to know each other again

"I know we don't know each other very well, or at least that apart from my bad reputation you don't have to know much about me ... I also know that you have things to do, but- I have this report for tomorrow. For the digit part, there is no problem, but for the rest, it's a mess... I don't think the boss agrees to keep me if I give him a report as poorly written as this one. I know it's a lot to ask you, and I don't want you to do my work but please show me how to do it. I promise you, I'll be a very attentive student... I'm learning very fast. "

Even though Ian's life had been turned upside down since Mickey's arrival, he didn't want him to lose his job just because of his selfishness.

He knew the reputation of Milkoviches, but if Mickey had managed to control all the impulses that animated him being young and had made all his reputation, to come to work here, it would have been cruel not to help him.

Moreover, Mickey's last statement didn't leave him indifferent.

"I- I normally have to go get my son-" Ian began before Mickey cut him off.

"Sorry. That's okay, go get him." Mickey said softly as he removed his glasses.

He rubbed his nose between the thumb of his forefinger before turning his attention back to Ian.

"I will help you. I'll call my husband to let him know, "Ian finally said as he pulled out his phone to call Greg.

He explained the situation quickly, without going into details and quickly explained to him where and when to get Yev.

"I didn't know you had a son Gallagher..." Mickey said once Ian hung up.

"His name is Yevgeny, but everyone calls him Yev. He is an adorable boy, he is very good at drawing and he also likes to cook a lot. He wants to become an architect-cook. I know it's not very realistic, but I'm sure he can do a lot of things, "said Ian proudly.

"Mr. Gallagher is really proud of his son." Mickey amused himself with a wave of his hand to sit down.

"Uh ... yes ... a little ..." he said tentatively, sitting down.

The seat Mickey had offered him was right next to his. Far too close, at least way too close for his own safety.

Mickey stayed looking at him for a few moments before Ian looked away, too disturbed by the presence of this man at his side.

"Sorry. I think I still have a hard time accepting that you're the Ian Gallagher who grew up near my house ... I never thought Frank's child would be here. "

"I would not have thought of meeting you here either." Ian retorted sharply.

Since his marriage to Greg, Ian had become accustomed to staying as calm as possible and never to let his nervousness appear, but with Mickey, it was more difficult to stay calm.

By the side of Mickey seemed to become the young man he was before.

Contrary to what he had imagined, Mickey didn't take Ian's remark in a bad way, quite the contrary he amused himself before affirming.

"It's true that I must be the last one that you expected to see here ... Actually, after getting out of jail knowing that my father was going to stay there until his death, I wanted to change my life. I was tired of living the way he wanted, so I left. "

"Terry is in jail?" Ian asked.

"Yep, for life. I will never see that same homophobic asshole again! Let him rot in jail, he and his ideas that rotten my life. "Mickey growled before turning to Ian visibly panicked.

It took a few seconds for Ian to understand what Mickey had just admitted unintentionally.

For years he dreamed of this guy by imagining me inaccessible and now everything seemed so possible. Mickey was there next to him and had just confessed to being gay ...

"Don't make that face Gallagher! I'm certainly not the first gay you meet, "Mickey said sarcastically after visibly regaining his confidence.

"I see one every day in the mirror." said Ian happily before adding.

"It's just that I didn't expect that ... I mean who would believe that Mickey Milkovich is gay?"

"Well, you gotta do because I will not go back in the closet." Mickey said happily before offering to get back to work.

Ian willingly agreed, too happy to find a way to cut their discussion short that was coming right now to completely turn his world upside down.

*-*-*

Helping Mickey for his report proved more interesting than Ian expected. There was no doubt that Mickey had an impressive mastery of figures even though he didn't seem to know the names of the formulas he was using. His calculations seemed totally instinctive.

He listened to Ian attentively as he patiently corrected all the wording errors in his report. Unlike other accountants, Mickey didn't seem to take him high, but simply considered him an equal.

Time passed faster than he would have imagined and soon they ended up being the last two occupants in the office.

"I'm sorry I kept you so late, I didn't think I made so many mistakes." Mickey said nervously, running a hand through his hair.

"You haven't done so much, most other accountants leave us with more mistakes to fix." said Ian with a smile.

"I can't believe it-" Mickey started and then shut up when he heard Ian's phone ring.

The number on the screen of his phone filled Ian with panic.

There was no reason for the headmistress to call her at such a late hour. Greg had normally had Yev for several hours now.

He was speechless when she told him that no one had come for Yev and that he was still waiting.

Ian promised to arrive as soon as possible, but his legs didn't seem to want to support his weight anymore. He tried to get up but the panic made all his movements incoherent.

"What's up Ian?!?" Worried Mickey.

"My son! I have to go get him, "Ian said, trying to get up again.

Mickey approached him and wrapped his arms around his waist before lifting him off the ground.

"I'm driving you, you're not in a state to go anywhere by yourself." he ordered out of the office.

Ian squeezed his fingers around the fabric of Mickey's shirt. He wanted to ask him to let him walk but he knew he would not be able to move on his own.

Mickey put him down once in the parking lot and helped him get into his car after picking up his keys.

"We'll go get your son, but you have to calm down." Mickey said, buckling Ian's belt.

"It's not good for him to see you like that." he added, forcing Ian to look him in the eye.

Ian managed to calm himself enough to give Mickey the address.

Mickey drove fast, but strangely everything seemed to be under control, and this idea helped Ian relax.

He felt Mickey's hand rest a few moments on his thigh and gently stroke the fabric of his pants.

He closed his eyes, listening to him promising that everything would be fine.

Ian wanted to get out of the car as soon as Mickey stopped, but the latter stopped him by firmly putting his hand on his.

"Remember. He must not see you like that. I know it's complicated, but you have to calm down. "

Ian closed his eyes and exhaled deeply before opening his eyes and drowning in the blue eyes of Mickey a few moments.

"Ok, I think it's good." Mickey finally said, releasing Ian's hand.


	6. I want to be tall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey doesn't know what to think anymore. He hates Greg more and more, but feels the strange urge to protect and comfort Ian.

Mickey looked up from his screen as he heard someone knock on the door.

Ian was right in front of him. The embarrassment could be read on his face.

It was amazing and amusing to see how much this man could change at all as quickly. From one second to the next he was completely losing his confidence to display an effaced and calm personality before changing again and to let appear a man sure of himself and decided.

"About yesterday ..." Ian started slowly.

"No need to talk about it." said Mickey, standing up.

"I would really like to thank you. I usually don't panic so fast, but when it comes to Yev it's different, "Ian confessed, staring at Mickey.

"You helped me with my report, that's enough. And then, in the end, it's because of me you couldn't go get him... "

"Please Mickey ... Accept at least one coffee as a thank you." Ian asked with a sad look.

Mickey cursed himself for reacting so quickly to Ian's sad pout. This guy had too much power over him.

Yesterday, instead of taking advantage of Ian's husband's mistake and making things worse by letting him fend for himself, he took him to his son and helped him relax.

Seeing him so panicked had cut him off from hurting him and had pushed him to help him as best he could.

He had left as soon as Ian had found Yev, unable to see anyone else embracing his son so openly that he could only dream about.

Anger had subsequently swamped him when he realized that Ian's husband had not deigned to pick up their son as Ian had asked him.

Where Ian seemed an attentive and caring father, this guy seemed far from worrying about Yev.

"Okay, but the coffee in the break-room is disgusting, so you'll have to pay for it somewhere else." Mickey amused himself.

Ian just nodded, biting his lips, a habit that made Mickey think to imagine a thousand scenarios to occupy that mouth in a completely different way.

"It's ok with you if we go now? I have a meeting in an hour so I can't do it later. "Announced Mickey.

He knew he had made a mistake the day before by leaving Ian and his husband to get away with it and he suspected that such an opportunity would not come again so soon.

If he wanted to get his son back the best way would be to get closer to Ian to sow discord in their couple and push them somehow to give him his son back.

"No problem, I'm just going to get my wallet and I'll meet you downstairs." Ian said before disappearing from the office.

Mickey stared blankly for a moment before realizing he was smiling.

Ian definitely had a big impact on him.

* - * - *

The discussion with Ian around this coffee had lasted longer than expected. They had naturally begun to talk about their lives in Chicago and neither had seen the time pass.

On the way back, Mickey had asked Ian some questions about his husband, but Ian's attitude immediately changed.

*-*-*

Mickey had continued to think of the expression Ian had shown him for the rest of the day.

It was amazing how Ian could close up as soon as he talked about his husband, as his face lit up as soon as he mentioned Yev's name.

Even though it was a risky idea, Mickey decided to follow Ian to the nursery.

He couldn't resist the idea of continuing to follow them to the nearby park.

As soon as he arrived Yev rushed to the swing to jump into the air.

Ian sat down next to him, and while all the other parents scanned the screen of their phone, he kept a close eye on Yev.

Mickey frowned as he noticed that the boy on the swing next to Yev seemed intent on taking it.

He grabbed the chain holding Yev's swing, and the jerk dragged Yev to the ground.

Ian rushed to Yev even before Mickey had time to react.

He was dying to join his son, now crying on the ground, and to make understand his mistake to the little moron who had made him fall.

All his anger disappeared when his eyes rested again on Ian and his son.

They were still in each other's arms and this embrace seemed to make them both forget the pain and anger that this fall had generated.

* - * - *

Mickey was very careful not to be noticed around the park. A single man was obviously attracting attention in those places and he didn't want to risk drawing attention to him.

Even if it turned out that he shouldn't be surprised by Ian he couldn't help but continue to follow them.

They had left the park and had just returned to a supermarket.

Mickey followed them discreetly and pretended to be interested in the products in front of him.

Unfortunately for him, his attention to some products attracted the attention of a shop assistant, obviously determined to sell him something.

It took him several minutes to get rid of her without attracting everyone's attention to him. And he wasn't surprised to discover that Ian and Yev were no longer in the same section once the saleswoman left.

He rushed into the next aisle and cursed himself for acting so fast when he came face to face with Ian.

"Mickey? What are you doing here? "Questioned the young man.

"My shopping, like everyone else." Mickey said, hoping his voice would not betray his nervousness.

"Why are you talking badly to my daddy ?!" Grumbled a small voice next to Mickey.

The latter lowered his eyes to meet the young Yev, visibly ready to do anything to defend his father.

"He's not mean Yev! He's a friend of mine. We work together, "Ian said, trying to calm his son.

The young boy didn't seem to fully accept this statement, but he finally looked away to focus again on the running list that Ian held in his hand.

"What's next?" He asked, pretending to read the notes on the piece of paper.

"We need chocolate. You can take the same as usual. "Announced Ian, pointing at the bottom of the shelf.

Yev grabbed the chocolate and put it in the trolley before turning to Mickey and asserting.

"Tonight I'm cooking. Dad said I had to eat well to become tall like him, and I want to be tall! To be small sucks! "

"There is no harm in being small!" Mickey asserted, resisting with all his might to warn Yev that he would certainly not be very tall.

"I want to be tall!" Yev affirmed again sulkily.

"Yev, can you get a pack of flour, please?" Ian asked before turning to Mickey once his son left.

"Sorry about that. Yev dreams of becoming as tall as me, and I have not yet dared to tell him that it may not be possible. "

"We live very well without being a fucking giraffe, nobody needs to be a giant to live well." Mickey growled again, rubbing a hand through his hair.

Ian let out a chuckle and Mickey looked away immediately so that he didn't notice his reaction.


	7. Party

It was a little over a week now that Mickey had arrived in the company and Ian was finding it harder and harder to avoid him. To tell the truth, he had no desire to do so, but the attraction he still felt for him made him stay as far from him as possible.

Even with this idea in mind, he was almost disappointed that they did not meet each other again outside of work.

It was not the best option to meet Mickey while he was with Yev, but that did not stop Ian from hoping.

Tonight anyway he was sure he would see Mickey. He was not likely to be accompanied by Yev, but he knew he would be with Greg.

Their company used to organize a party at this time of the year to thank all the employees for the work and to bring out a good public image.

Greg made a point of accompanying him to this kind of event.

He loved to be seen and it always allowed him to make new interesting encounters for his political career.

Ian had planned to stay with Michelle and chat with her throughout the evening, but he suspected that with Greg by his side it would be otherwise.

"Hurry up getting ready and take your meds. I don't want you to make us a crisis in the middle of the evening." Greg ordered as he finished tying his tie.

Ian obeyed, not wishing to annoy his husband before spending the evening with him.

They deposited Yev at Michelle's house before going to the party with her.

Ian obediently followed his husband and pretended to participate in the playful discussions that he shared with most of Ian's colleagues.

Everyone seemed to be in Greg's spell as if no one could see the cold, calculating man hiding behind that disguise.

Ian felt his heart accelerate in his chest. He knew that Greg was always beside him busy talking to the company's accountants, as long as he could not hear anything.

All his attention was focused on Mickey and the crazy look he had in his costume.

Of course, he was usually handsome, and the outfits he was wearing to get to work already aroused Ian's envy of libidinous lust, but that outfit was on a whole new level.

His suit was both professional and casual as if it was perfectly natural for him to dress like this every day. 

The dark blue of the jacket brought out his eyes and a stealthy look at his butt made Ian understand that no other pants had ever done better justice to this wonderful part of Mickey.

The latter walked towards him and stopped smiling a few steps before reaching out to Greg.

"I guess you're Ian's husband, right?" He asked, shaking his interlocutor's hand.

"Yes, I am. I don't think we've ever met each other, "he said without releasing Mickey's hand.

"No. I am new here. But I'm sure it will not be the last time we see each other. At least I hope, otherwise, it will probably mean that I was fired. "

Greg laughed at Mickey's joke and relaxed. He relaxed his grip and smiled more, asking Mickey if he wanted something to drink.

"I'm going to go to the bar and greet the boss before he thinks I'm a poorly polite ungrateful." Affirmed Mickey with a small smile.

Strangely, even if nothing in his remarks betrayed animosity, Ian was certain, Mickey didn't like Greg. There was something in his attitude that suggested that nothing that Greg would say or do would deceive him.

He walked away quickly after greeting all the other colleagues around them and headed for the bar.

"Ian? Ian? "

Ian turned to Greg, understanding that he was trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry."

"Always in the moon you." Greg said before explaining.

"I have just received a message from my secretary. One of our donors shifted his appointment to tonight. If I don't go now we will lose a great opportunity. "

"Okay." Ian answered simply.

He knew very well that he lied.

Even without checking Greg's phone he knew it was not a professional appointment he wanted to go to.

For several months now, Greg had a relationship with his secretary and didn't try to hide more than that. 

Although it was common for politicians to have a mistress and that had almost become normal, he didn't want to smear his reputation with such a revelation.

Ian preferred to pretend to be fooled and enjoy those moments without Greg.

He kissed him quickly before watching him leave.

From his departure, Ian felt excluded from the discussions.

He let out a small laugh before heading to the chairs at the back of the room.

Michelle was talking to the janitor and one of the security men, and he didn't want to deprive her of such good company just to tell her about his misfortunes.

He took his phone out of his pocket and stared at the screen.

There were no messages or missed calls.

"You're going to make a hole in your phone by fixing it like that."

Ian turned to face Mickey who was looking at him amused.

"Are you waiting for a message from your husband? Is he gone? " Mickey asked, sitting next to Ian.

They were far enough away from the crowd to be able to get along without needing to scream and not be embarrassed by the indiscreet ears.

"No- Well, yes, he's gone, but I'm not waiting for a message from him but from my son. Rather, of his nanny. "

"And is it good news or bad news that you don't have a message right now?" Mickey asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Pretty good to tell you the truth. In fact, he is at Michelle's. Her son and Yev are good friends and her daughter is big enough to play the role of nanny. She is supposed to send a message if something is wrong. "

"And you hope to get a message to find an excuse to leave?"

"No- It's just that-" Started Ian before nibbling at his lower lip nervously.

Even now after several years with Yev, he always felt that he could be taken away from him overnight and that he would never be able to see his son again.

"I know it's stupid but sometimes I feel that if I get too far away from him I'll realize it was just a dream and I'll see Yev being taken away from me ..." He finally confessed, always wondering what made him talk so openly to Mickey.

"Taking away from you? Why would anyone do that? "

"I don't really have the profile of the ideal father ..." Ian said shyly.

"I don't think any father is ideal. Ours, for example, they are real assholes and yet no one never took their child, "Mickey explained.

"It's true..."

"Well, it's also true that you're not the father of the year." Mickey announced with a smirk.

"What?!?" Ian grumbled, disturbed by his assertion.

"Well, that's true. You suck at math. You can't help him with his homework!"

"How do you know I'm bad at math?" Ian asked.

"When we corrected my report you looked at the numbers as if it was a foreign language ... It's not with this level that you will help Yev!"

"Let me tell you that I know how to do simple calculations like everyone else. These are your hyper complicated calculations that make no sense to me. And then I'm good at English, and there I could help him. And I'm also good at cooking. "

"And I can recite the alphabet by burping." said Mickey proudly.

"What?!?"

"I thought we were listing all the stuff we were good at. And I'm really good at it, "he explained seriously.

Ian burst out laughing and put his hands on his mouth as soon as Mickey pointed out to him the attention the others were now holding on them.

"Stop! Everyone is looking at us." Affirmed Mickey.

"Mr. Milkovich is afraid to get attention?" Ian questioned after regaining his composure.

"Fuck you, Gallagher." Mickey growled, banging his shoulder against Ian's.

Ian quickly leaned against the back of his seat and noticed that Mickey was now dangerously close to him.

He stared at his lips for a few moments before finally finding the courage to move towards him.

He stopped short when Mickey turned his head to the rest of their colleagues.

Ian had no doubt that Mickey had understood his urge to kiss him. And he had no doubt about Mickey's answer.

  
  


* - * - *

The silence of the house was something relaxing and stressful at the same time.

Greg hadn't come back yet and that idea pleased Ian a lot, unfortunately, Yev was not there either.

When he came home from the party with Michelle, they found the little boy sleeping soundly and Ian didn't dare to wake him up.

Michelle had planned to bring him back the next morning which left the entire house for Ian.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and smiled, displaying the message sent by his friend.

"I'm sure you're already stressing, so here's a picture of your sleeping little monster. Enjoy your quiet evening. See you tomorrow."

Seeing Yev asleep so peacefully always made Ian smile.

If he had wanted to adopt it was to offer that kind of moment to children who otherwise would have stayed in the system or tossed from foster care to foster care.

He scrolled through the photos of his gallery while getting rid of his clothes and let out a small laugh when he saw one of the photos taken by Michelle that evening.

He continued to scroll until his eyes perceived a silhouette in the background. A slight zoom confirmed his suspicion.

Even in the photo, Mickey had a haunting aura.

Without taking his eyes off the picture, Ian sat on the edge of his bed and undid the button of his shirt.

He unbuttoned his pants and managed to drag it to the floor without leaving the bed.

He knew that what he was about to do was not good and he would probably regret it tomorrow, but at that moment he could only think of one thing, Mickey.

He grabbed his cock already hardened by the excitement and he gently slid his hand over it.

  
  


He dropped back while keeping his phone in front of him. He called him against the pillow and slid his hand, now free to his chest. He gently stroked his nipple with the tip of his thumb before gently pinching it between two fingers. He accelerated the pace of his hand before grabbing his balls one by one and rolling them between his fingers, imagining Mickey's hands instead of his own.

He grabbed the base of his cock again and climbed quickly to the top.

He knew he was close to the end, his imagination enough to make him feel more sensation than any other man.

He came in his hand and on the sheets, biting his lower lip to hold back a shout of pleasure.

He remained a few moments lying, trying to find his breath.

If a simple picture of Mickey made this effect, he dared not imagine what his mouth or his hands on his body could do.

* - * - *

Ian awoke when he felt a pillow crash into his face. He jumped up and found himself facing Greg visibly furious.

"What the fuck?" Ian growled, unable to understand what was going on.

"What? Really? "Greg asked as if the answer was most adequate.

"Yes really." Ian retorted in the same tone.

"Are you whining someone else's name in your sleep and wondering why I get angry?" Greg growled.

"What?!?"

"I guess you thought it was funny when you introduced him and me yesterday ..."

Ian's eyes widened before he asked incredulously.

"Mickey?"

"See, it was not that hard."

"I didn't sleep with Mickey!"

"And you didn't say his name in your sleep either, I guess." Greg asked sarcastically.

Ian didn't want to talk about Mickey with Greg. He didn't want his husband to approach Mickey's near or far.

So far he had never found fault with the extra-marital adventures of his husband, but he wouldn't let him blame him and dirty Mickey's name.

"I did nothing wrong. And I know where you were last night. Others may have believed in your late meeting, but I'm not stupid enough to not understand. "Ian said vehemently.

"Understand what?"

"Understand that you were with your secretary and that your meeting was not professional. You've been cheating on me since the beginning of our relationship and you dare to lecture me when I've done nothing wrong?!? "

"I'm not cheating on you!"

"How do you call sleeping with all these women?"

"That's exactly what I call it. They are women. It doesn't matter. They bring me things you can't bring me. "

"Fuck you, Greg." Ian grumbled as he got out of bed.

Greg grabbed him by the wrist, forcing him to face him.

Ian pushed him away and he fell to the ground.

"I'm going to spend the day at Michelle's. I'll warn you if you didn't calm down when I come back - "Ian started before being cut by Greg.

"What are you going to do? Ask for a divorce? With your job shit and your dubious past, it's me who would have custody. So now you'll calm down and you'll become the kind little obedient husband you must be. "


	8. New tactic

Mickey was certain, Ian had wanted to kiss him at the party and what he was also certain is that he would have let it happen and that even with all their colleagues next to them.

Being able to stay perfectly courteous to Greg while he was abandoning Yev and obviously lowering Ian had been a challenge for Mickey.

It had not taken him long to understand that this guy didn't love Ian, at least not as he should have been as a husband. He seemed to use him as an asset for his career.

Even though his first plan had been to unearth the couple's secret and use it to get Yev back, Mickey realized that he now wanted to protect Ian as much as to destroy Greg. 

The idea of protecting Ian at all costs seemed to grow in him a little more each day at the same time as the attraction he had for him.

He tried to drive this idea out of his mind and to remember all the reasons that drove him to take that path and pushed him to act again today.

Ian and Greg had stolen his son, he had stolen his life, and he expected to get everything back.

Even if everything seemed to convince him otherwise, Ian was just as guilty as Greg.

He allowed himself to think that this attraction that Ian seemed to have for him could be an asset in his favor. Nothing better than an extramarital adventure to end a marriage.

Greg would have all the reasons in the world to deprive Ian of Yev at that time which would leave to Mickey a chance to get back his son.

* - * - *

Mickey watched Ian closely all day, looking for the slightest excuse to get close to him.

He noticed that Ian was writhing at each meeting, but the looks he was glancing at told him a different story.

Noting that the first employees were about to leave, Mickey walked out of his office and headed for Ian's.

"Ian, I'm sorry to ask you, but can you help me with a huge report? I was supposed to return it next week but the chef has changed his mind and wants it for tomorrow. "

Ian looked down quickly before looking at Michelle, probably looking for an answer.

"Go, I'll get Yev and keep him until you're done." she said cheerfully.

Mickey couldn't repress a small smile of satisfaction, thanks to her his plan advanced stack as he wished.

"I promise you that I'll do my best to finish as soon as possible." Mickey said, trying to sound sincere.

His idea was different. He wanted to keep Ian in the office as late as possible and fucking with him.

"Ok ..." Ian finally agreed quietly.

Ian's attitude gave Mickey the crazy urge to protect him, so far as he knew he was going to make the opposite total and somewhere in him he already hated himself for that.

"My office?" Mickey questioned before leaving Ian and Michelle alone.

* - * - *

Mickey watched Ian from the corner of his eye. They were now sitting next to each other in front of the desk and Ian couldn't seem to hide his nervousness.

"Sorry to make you stay so late." Mickey said, staring at Ian.

"It's nothing." Ian announced, looking away.

They remained silent for a moment and Mickey felt the urge to force Ian to look at him and to put his lips on his.

"I'm going to make coffee." Ian said, getting up.

Mickey grabbed hold of his wrist and stopped motionless as Ian groaned in pain.

"What?" Quipped Mickey lost.

Ian stuck his arm against his chest and gently rubbed his wrist with his other hand before affirming without much conviction.

"It's nothing."

Without thinking twice, Mickey grabbed his wrist again and lifted the sleeve of his shirt. He was covered with a huge purple bruise.

"Who did you do that?!?" Mickey asked, staring at the wound.

"No one." Ian muttered, trying to pull himself away.

Mickey looked up at Ian before asking again with an angry voice.

"Who did that?!?"

"He didn't do it on purpose."

"Ian?!? Who?!?"

Ian was silent about Mickey's questions, but he did not have any doubts as to who the attacker was.

"I'm going to kill him." Mickey instinctively grumbled as he walked to the door.

"No Mickey! Wait! "Ian begged, grabbing Mickey's jacket.

"That bastard hit you and you want me to wait ?!" Questioned Mickey as pissed off by this fact as by his own reaction.

"He just thought I was cheating on him ... with you."

Mickey remained silent for a moment about Ian's assertion before questioning.

"And how does that excuse what he's doing?"

Ian stared at him, visibly unable to find an answer to this simple question.

Ian's eyes, the sadness in his eyes and the ecchymosis on his wrist ended destroying Mickey's will. He grabbed the young man by the back of the neck and pulled him to kiss him.

He disengaged himself almost frightened by what he had done before feeling Ian's lips against his.

He found himself trapped between the wall and Ian like locked in a prison of delight which he didn't want to leave anymore. Both seemed to have lost their mind, but none seemed ready to stop there.

He quickly felt Ian's hands dance on his body, obviously in a hurry to get rid of his clothes and he did the same.

Even before he knew it, they were both lying on the floor of his office, their bodies stuck together.

* - * - *

Ian knew he had to get up and leave. He knew it was the thing to do as long as his whole being screamed at him lying there next to Mickey and hugging him to lure him against him.

They were on the cold floor of Mickey's office but Ian felt like he was sitting on a cloud. The passion that had seized their bodies had given way to a sweet feeling of well-being such as he hadn't felt for a long time if he had ever felt such emotion with another man.

Mickey seemed asleep by his side or could pretend to allow him to leave without having to chat.

"I don't love my husband." Ian said blankly.

Mickey immediately turned to him with wide eyes.

"I don't even know if I've ever loved him." he added.

"You don't owe me an explanation, Ian."

"I know but I need you to know it ... I don't love him."

"So why are you staying with him?" Mickey asked as he sat up.

"I am bipolar. That means I can sometimes have trouble controlling my emotions and they can push me to depression or act recklessly. "

"Sorry, but I don't see the link with Greg." Mickey said before grabbing a cigarette in his jeans pocket was lying on the floor and lighting it.

"You're not allowed to smoke here." said Ian.

"I think fucking in the office is also forbidden ... And don't try to change the subject."

Ian looked down to hide the little smile Mickey had raised on his lips.

To hear him speak nonchalantly after confessing him for his illness was something relaxing. All the people he had talked to had knocked him out of the question while Mickey just seemed to take it as a matter of no importance.

"Bipolarity is considered a psychiatric illness, which is not an argument in my favor when it comes to adoption."

Mickey frowned and asked.

"Yet you managed to adopt Yev?"

"WE adopted Yev. It's thanks to Greg if my request has been accepted. Without him I would certainly never have had a child, "admitted Ian, nervously playing with his hands.

  


Although none of them had put on their clothes, Ian felt as though he was naked and told Mickey all that.

"What's stopping you from leaving him now and leaving with your son?" Mickey asked as he pulled the smoke out of his cigarette through his nostrils.

Ian looked up at Mickey. His heart was beating fast and thousands of questions were now jostling in his mind.

He knew they were attracted to each other, but he wondered now if Mickey wanted more. Did he want Ian to leave Greg and formally become a couple?

He tried to reason with himself by telling himself that his mind was going faster than reality and that he had to stay calm if he didn't want to scare Mickey.

"I've already thought about it and actually I think Greg too ... But this idea doesn't please him. Greg wants a career in politics and our marriage is an asset to him. Divorcing would be the worst advertisement for his career. "

Mickey clutched Ian's hand firmly and affirmed him vigorously.

"Ian this asshole hurt you, and besides he threatens you! You have no reason to stay with him any longer!"

"Greg is also my only chance to have another child." said Ian in a low voice.

He was ashamed to use Greg in spite of all that his husband was doing to him, but he couldn't help but dream of adopting another child.

"You want more children?" Mickey asked, releasing Ian's hand.

Mickey's tone made Ian shudder. He knew that it was his mind that was playing tricks on him and pushing him to interpret all of Mickey's words, so far he could not help but think that Mickey was disturbed by this idea.

Their relationship was far from serious and they knew practically nothing of each other so Ian kept the crazy hope that all this leads to something.

"I always wanted to help children who did not have a parent." Ian said before he noticed a slight grin on Mickey's face.

He tried not to pay too much attention to it and continued his explanation.

"Greg is, so to speak, my surety. Without him, I would not have a chance to have children. It's not a perfect relationship, but no relationship is, and what matters is Yev's happiness. "

Mickey got up without a word and started getting dressed, quickly imitated by Ian.

They both went out of the office silently before parting in the parking lot.

Something in Mickey made him understand that nothing would ever happen between them again.

He knew there was something he had said or done that ended that nascent relationship even though he could not know where it would lead them.

He knew that the next day everyone would act as if nothing had happened, and in the depths of him, he was dying to scream Mickey's name and run towards him to kiss him.

He watched his car move away before climbing into his own and heading back to the house.


	9. I can’t do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey makes a big decision, but before he can do anything his world and Ian's one collapse

Mickey didn't try to take off his shoes or even close the door on his way home and just grabbed a bottle of beer in the fridge and stretched out on the sofa before turning on the TV. He knew he couldn't concentrate enough to understand what he was watching, but he needed a background noise so his mind wouldn't force him to relive his discussion with Ian again and again.

When he realized that wasn't enough, he emptied his beer completely and got up to grab the pack and put it in front of him.

Arriving at the last beer in reserve he had to accept the fact that neither the noise nor the alcohol would be enough to make him forget what he had just lived.

Sleeping with Ian had made him want to change his plans and find ways to get Ian to divorce before offering to consider something between them. He had to admit it, it was not just a physical attraction between them, but something else, something bigger.

Knowledge with a violent type brought to the surface all the hate and anger that Mickey had stored in him.

But this idea of moving Ian away from Greg had gone up in smoke when Ian told him he wanted another child.

Unfortunately, he was probably right, only Greg would allow him to achieve his dream, and Mickey couldn't deprive him of it.

He hated hearing Ian say that Yev had no parents, but in a sense he was right, he had never been a good father to this child.

He knew that the best he could do now was find a way to keep Greg from hurting Ian again. And that his son and the man he loved without yet fully accepting it, could have the life they deserved.

He left the living room for his room and get rid of his clothes before turning on his computer and enter a few keywords in the search engine.

Ian had confessed to being sick, and if he wanted to help him he had to know exactly what it was.

*-*-*

Ian stood there for a few minutes, trying to understand if what he saw was a mirage or if Mickey was in front of him right now.

"Hi." Mickey greeted simply, trying to catch his breath.

He was sporty and his tank top soaked in sweat clung to his skin.

Ian cursed himself for paying too much attention and looked away after a nod to give Mickey his bow.

"Yev! Come here to say hello." Ian ordered, hoping that his son's presence prevented him from making another mistake.

"Hello." the boy greeted politely before asking with a big smile.

"Are you the man from the supermarket?"

Mickey let out a small laugh before affirming.

"Yes, it's me. I'm also a friend of your dad, and we work together. "

"It is true? Does that mean you spend the day with my dad?!? I'd like to go to dad's work like you, but he says I have to go to school before. "

"He's right, work is for the big people."

"But you aren't a big person, you are small..." Yev said visibly disturbed by Mickey's claim.

Ian burst out laughing before trying to calm down after catching Mickey's eyes.

"I'm taller than you." Mickey replied, shifting his focus to Yev.

"Yes, but you're an adult that's normal."

"You really want me to get angry." Mickey remarked before grabbing Yev and tickling him until the little boy asked for mercy.

"Are you still going to say I'm too small?" Mickey questioned once Yev wiped away the tears of laughter on his cheeks.

The little boy started running to get away from Mickey and affirm.

"You are so small!"

Mickey went after him through the park, laughing.

Ian stood motionless to admire the joy and amusement on his son and Mickey's faces.

Both seemed to be enjoying this moment so naturally.

"I'm giving up!" Mickey finally said, his hands raised as a sign of submission, before coming to sit on a bench next to Ian.

"He's running really fast." he said, looking at Yev already playing with the other kids on the swings.

"Yes ... he's full of energy." Ian explained as he sat next to Mickey.

They sat silent for a long time watching Yev having fun before Mickey finally broke the silence and offered to eat ice cream.

The proposal was a great success and soon they went looking for an ice truck.

They stayed together for the rest of the day, having fun, chatting and watching Yev when he could not stand the adult chats anymore.

"I think it's really time for us to go back." Ian affirmed amused.

Yev was totally exhausted. He was slumped in his car seat and already his snoring invaded the car.

Ian faced Mickey, turning around. He had planned to thank him for the day and leave without waiting, but now that they were facing each other this idea had disappeared from his mind.

He gripped Mickey's neck with both hands before pulling him to kiss him.

Mickey immediately gave him back his kiss and stuck Ian's back against the car before pressing his body against his.

Yev let out a small groan in his sleep that pulled the two men out of their trance to bring them back to the sad reality.

Ian mumbled a few words before getting into the driver's seat and starting the car leaving Mickey alone.

He knew he should not have done that, especially with his son sitting next to them, he could not help it.

* - * - *

Staying close to Ian was definitely a bad idea. Now Mickey was certain he was unable to stay by his side without succumbing to temptation.

  


He also knew this relationship wouldn't bring anything good if Greg came to learn it.

Moreover, the weight of this secret would necessarily affect Ian's mental health.

He knew that the best thing for Ian to do, and so for Yev, was to get away from him.

The idea of getting away from Yev definitely broke his heart, but he knew it was by far the best option.

Mickey tried to chase the first tears that perished at the corners of his eyes. Even he alone did not want to let himself cry. He kept telling himself that even though this decision wasn't perfect it was by far the best for the people he loved.

He promised himself that the next time he saw Ian and Yev would be the last and that he would disappear from their lives forever.

* - * - *

Ian picked up the phone without leaving Yev's eyes. He was playing in the park with another child while he watched him sitting on a picnic table. Even though he was safe, Ian could not help but worry.

"Ian Gallagher?" Quipped the voice on the other end of the line, attracting Ian's attention.

"Yes, and you are?"

"I'm calling from adoption services-" the man started before being interrupted by Ian, unable to remain calm any longer after hearing those few words.

"What's happening? You're not going to take my son back, are you ?! "

"Nothing like that, Mr. Gallagher. I just wanted to let you know that someone might have access to your file. The law obliges us to keep you informed of this kind of event. But do not worry, there is no problem with your adoption. "

Ian frowned, surprised at the calmness of his correspondent. Throughout the entire adoption process, he was made to understand that their file would be confidential, as was Yev's biological parents.

"How did you say your name is?"

"I- I just wanted to keep you informed-"

His voice had changed, the assurance and calm had given way to stammering.

"What is your position in adoption services? I demand answers! "

"This is a normal procedure, Mr. Gallagher-"

"If it really was a normal procedure you would not be there stammering bullshit! If it was a normal procedure I would have received an official letter rather than a phone call from you, then you will immediately tell me who you are and all you know otherwise I would call adoption services and I'll talk to them about this phone call. "

Ian wasn't used to getting so edgy. He had always had a fiery temperament but since he was with Greg he had become accustomed to mastering himself no matter what the circumstances besides he did not want his anger to degenerate and trigger a crisis.

He knew that this guy was suspicious and the silence that prevailed now tended to confirm his suspicions.

"I think someone in your son's biological family is trying to find him." the man finally said after several long seconds of silence.

"Who's that ?!" Ian growled, unable to stay calm any longer.

"I don't know. I just think he could be a relative of his. "

"Give me a name! I want the name of my son's biological parents! "

"I can't give you that information." the man said visibly distraught.

"You will give it to me! Otherwise, I promise you to make your life hell! "

Ian tried to calm down, Yev played not far away and if he continued like that he would inevitably get his attention.

"His mother's name is Svetlana Yevgenivna."

Ian frowned at the name, which was totally foreign to him.

"His father is Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich."

"How?!?"

"Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich."

Ian leaned on the table next to him. His legs seemed to have stopped supporting him and he was in danger of crumbling every moment.

"When did he get access to the file?" He asked without even realizing it.

"A little over a month ago, maybe two." the man said before stammering some excuses and hanging up.

Ian kept his eyes on his son and his phone pressed against his ear.

Mickey was Yev's father. Mickey didn't arrive in the same company by coincidence. Mickey had sought to approach him and his son. Mickey wanted to steal his son. Ian had to protect his son. He had to take Yev away from Mickey. Ian had to send him safely. He had to leave here with Yev. He had to go home to get some business. No, he had to avoid the house, Mickey would be there. Mickey was probably at home ready to steal Yev. Ian had to call Greg. No! Greg was probably in cahoots with Mickey. Greg had never liked Yev. Greg probably wanted to give Yev to Mickey.

Ian tried to control himself as best he could, but everything seemed to be falling apart. He had accepted Mickey by his side and opened his heart. He had told him all he had lived and all his hopes. He had let him get closer and now he was going to snatch what was most precious from him.

"Yev we have to go." he said once next to his son.

The boy grabbed his father's outstretched hand and followed him to the car.

"Are you ok dad? You look a little sick. "

"I'm fine. Everything is fine. We'll just make a little trip okay? "

"A trip? With Greg? "Yev questioned.

"Just us. You'll see it's going to be fun." Ian said as he finished tying his son to his seat.

He settled in the front and started the car.

"Dad, you drive fast." Protest Yev visibly scared.

"Dad!"


	10. You can’t take him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey makes a big decision, but before he can do anything his world and Ian's one collapse

Mickey frowned as he scanned the park. 

There was no trace of Yev or Ian.

They had made an appointment here to spend the afternoon together.

Mickey knew how much his son liked this place and how much Ian liked to see Yev happy.

He had planned to talk to Ian today to explain that they couldn't see each other anymore.

He knew that if Ian's husband learned about their affair, he would not forgive Ian and make him pay by depriving him of Yev.

Mickey knew that Ian couldn't live without his son, he was certainly the most important person for him.

The thought of having to let Ian and Yev go broke his heart but he was sure that was the best thing for them to do.

He dialed Ian's number and waited a few moments before hanging up and dialing it again.

All his attempts ended in failure.

he felt his heart accelerate in his chest and his hands become moist.

He went back to his car and looked for Ian's. There was no trace of him either.

He pulled out his phone again and dialed Ian's house number, praying that all this would be a bad feeling.

Hearing Greg's voice on the phone Mickey felt his fists tighten automatically as if his whole body were rejecting the man's existence.

It only took him a few seconds to learn that Ian was not at home and that he was supposed to be at the park.

Mickey hung up without further ado before dialing Ian's number again. This time a voice answered but it was not Ian's.

"Yev it's you."

"Who are you?!?" The boy asked, visibly scared and on the verge of tears.

"It's Mickey. Tell me where you are, please. Are you with your father? "

"Dad got out of the car, he told me not to move, but I'm scared. He is weird. I'm afraid daddy is sick. "

Mickey climbed into the car while asking Yev to tell him where he was and what he was seeing through the window glass.

Mickey managed to locate him thanks to some information provided by the young man.

"Don't move, I'm coming. Keep the phone with you. Tell me if your father comes back in the car. I'm coming. "

Mickey had never driven so fast in his life. Ian's behavior worried him a lot and he was afraid that he would hurt Yev or that he would do it himself.

He stopped slipping next to Ian's car. He had stopped in the parking lot of a supermarket, fortunately very little filled at this hour of the day.

Mickey ran up to Yev and quickly got him out of the car.

"It's going to be ok. Is Ian in the shop? "He asked, squatting in front of the young boy.

Yev nodded and stared at Mickey's eyes.

"You'll go in my car and you'll close the doors. Can you do that? "

"But papa-" Yev began.

"I'll take care of him. Your dad is a little sick, but I will help him and he will get better. Okay?"

Yev nodded again. He didn't seem completely convinced by Mickey's claim, but he seemed ready for anything to help his father.

Mickey waited for Yev to be locked in the car to go to the supermarket.

It didn't take long for him to see Ian.

He was stationed in front of the cashier, busy shouting at him.

"It's my money! I have the right to withdraw what I want! "

"Dude I'm not a bank! If the machine says it's not possible, it's not possible. "

"It's my money!" Ian grunted, punching his fist, his hand already full of money.

"Ian?" Mickey asked quietly hoping to catch Ian's attention without scaring him.

Ian turned and widened his eyes before stretching out his arms in front of him as if to protect himself.

"Don't come near! Don't come near me! "He growled before looking through the window and staring up.

"Yev!" He cried, running away.

He jostled Mickey who tried in vain to stop him before pursuing him outside.

Ian had reached his car and had both hands against the window, a puddle of money at his feet.

"Where is Yev!?! You don't have the right to take him! I'm his father! He's my son!"

"Ian..."

"I'll give you money! All the money you want! "Ian said, picking up the tickets and handing them over to Mickey.

"Ian, you have to calm down. You are having a crisis. "

"You say that to take him from me! You want to steal Yev! You have no right! Yev is mine. "

Ian tried to punch his fist at Mickey's cheek but missed. Mickey took the opportunity to grab his arm and force him to turn around before tackling him against the car.

"He's my son you do not have the right!" Growled Ian sobbing.

To see Ian in this state was the worst suffering for Mickey. He knew how much Ian loved his son, and even though he did not know what had put Ian in this state he knew he was responsible for the situation.

* - * - *

Ian felt that the whole world was in the fog. Everything seemed so distant and so vague. Nothing seemed real anymore.

The doctors had put him on tranquilizer and modified his medication so that he was feeling the pain and spending his days trying to differentiate the real from the dreams.

Whenever he managed to calm himself the memory of Mickey wishing to take his son away from him came back to him in memory and he sank all the more.

Only the promise of being able to see Yev coming out gave him a smile.

Nobody had come to visit him since his incarceration in this psychiatric center.

His doctor had warned him that Greg would pick him up on the day of his release and unfortunately for him his son couldn't without being accompanied.

He was stunned by meds and still unable to fully understand what had happened as Ian exited the hospital.

As his doctor told him, Greg was waiting in the parking lot, obviously impatient and angry.

Ian glanced at the back seat and could not hide his sadness at seeing it completely empty.

"Come on." Greg growled without any more politeness.

Ian obeyed, unable to protest. He let Greg drive to a downtown building and followed inside when he asked.

They took the elevator to the 10th floor before entering an apartment.

"Where we are?"

"Sign these documents and it will be finished." Greg said, putting a bundle of paper on the table in front of him.

Ian stepped forward and felt his heart stop when he finally managed to decipher the title of the document.

"You want to divorce?!?" He asked panicked.

"I know you've been dreaming of divorce for a long time. So grab your luck and sign. "Greg growled.

"Yev?!?"

"Sign that fucking piece of paper so I could leave and never see your face or that fucking kid's face again!" Yelled Greg, punching the table.

Ian had no reason to believe Greg when he told him he would not keep Yev, so something made him want to believe that was the case.

He grabbed the paperwork and signed it to all the places Greg indicated before handing it to him.

"I hope we will not see each other again. My lawyer will call you to tell you when it will be done. "He promised to go through the door and leave Ian alone in this unknown apartment.

The voice he heard behind him made him jump and made him feel all the fears that had surrounded him during his stay in the hospital.

"Ian ...?"

He turned to face Mickey but couldn't help but take a step back as if he needs to put a safe distance between them.

"I know you have to have a lot of questions, and you have to be scared of a lot of things, but I promise you everything will be fine. I'm going to call Yev, but I'm asking you to stay calm. "

Hearing his son's name Ian had automatically approached Mickey eager to cut short the time that still separated him from Yev.

"He was very scared the last time so he's a little stressed ..." Mickey started before realizing the impact of his words on Ian and rectifying.

"He is not afraid of you! He's just afraid that you're sick again! He just wants his dad to be ok. "

Ian stared at Mickey's eyes. Now that he knew, or at least, that he had the impression of knowing if his memory was playing tricks on him, that Mickey was Yev's biological father, hearing him call him that would make his heart twist.

"Will you be able to stay calm?" Mickey asked, obviously very worried.

Ian nodded slowly. He watched Mickey leave the room and began to count the seconds as if it could help him focus on his future reunion.

He barely had time to see his son enter the room they were already in each other's arms, crying and laughing at the thought of meeting.


	11. New life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian doesn't know exactly what to think of the situation, and he is afraid to ask any question and that Mickey's answer ends all his hopes.

Ian had spent the rest of the day listening to Yev talking about all his adventures since the last time he had to see each other.

He had learned that he had gone to visit his aunt Fiona before returning and living with Mickey.

All his toys and clothes had been taken to the apartment and to believe the boy everything was absolutely magical here.

They chatted until a late hour, without even worrying about eating or moving to a more comfortable place.

Mickey had brought them something to eat and drink before they even felt the need, and only Yev's yawning pushed them to the boy's room.

Ian stayed with him until he fell asleep. He kept his eyes fixed on him for a long time after sleep had seized him, unable to imagine leaving him again.

"You better go to bed, you must be tired." Mickey said, helping him get up.

Ian followed him obediently without making a sound, unable to understand what was happening.

Mickey guided him to a room not far from Yev's and helped him get rid of his clothes before lying down in bed.

He lifted the covers before opening the drawer of the night table and taking out a small box.

"I know Yev is no longer a baby, but I thought it would help you to calm down." said Mickey, putting a baby monitor with a screen on the bedside table. Ian could clearly see Yev quietly sleeping in his bed.

When he finally moved he noticed that Mickey was already at the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked worriedly.

"You should sleep. We should keep all the questions for tomorrow. "

Ian kept his gaze on him until the door closed, leaving him alone in the room. He grabbed the baby phone and put it on the pillow next to him so that he could see the screen as soon as he opened his eyes.

  


Mickey didn't seem to want to take Yev away.

This day with Yev and Mickey seemed too good to exist as if his sick brain was trying to hide the cruel truth from him.

* - * - *

Ian managed to sleep more than he thought. He was awakened by the light passing through the curtains.

The baby monitor was no longer beside him on the pillow. He stood up panicked before hearing merry voices behind the door.

He dressed hurriedly, quickly putting on a pair of trousers and a t-shirt before going out.

"Don't talk so loud, you'll wake your father up." Mickey grumbled, handing Yev a wooden spatula covered with dough.

"Too late." he said in a timid, almost frightened voice to interrupt the scene in front of him.

"Dad! You feel better? Mickey is making pancakes! Those with bananas! It's so good!"

Yev spoke at full speed and with all the joy of the world in his voice.

"Relax a little! Let Ian wake up, "Mickey growled, dropping the preparation of his page to open a small box above the fridge and pull out several pills.

"Take them, breakfast will be ready soon." he explained, putting the seal and a big glass of water in front of Ian.

"Th- Thanks ..." Ian stammered before swallowing his pills as Mickey had asked.

They all ate together on the balcony of the apartment listening to Yev tell them the same stories as the day before.

The boy quickly abandoned them to concentrate on broadcasting his favorite cartoon on television leaving Ian alone with Mickey.

"You must be wondering what's going on." Mickey said, carrying his cup of coffee to his mouth.

Ian nodded and nibbled his lower lip nervously, staring at the floor.

"The last time we saw each other, you had just learned that I was Yev's father - biologically speaking I mean ..."

  


Ian nodded again before finding the courage to look Mickey in the eyes.

And this time it was Mickey who turned his head to break the eye contact.

"I don't know exactly how you learned it, even though I have a little idea, but it's true ... Yev is my son."

Ian kept silent. He knew that the slightest word could stop Mickey and he needed to know.

"I think you know, my dad has never been a big fan of gay guys ... and the idea that his son could be one of them... That day I escaped death only because Svetlana was with him when he returned home. The guy he caught me with had time to jump out of the window, but not me. He beat me up before forcing me to sleep with Svetlana. "

Ian felt tears come from the edge of his eyes. He wanted to get up and take Mickey in his arms to tell him that everything would be fine and that he didn't need to hear the rest.

"It was that or a bullet in the head. I still remember that the bullet seemed a very attractive alternative but that I couldn't bring myself to leave Mandy alone with this monster, so I chose the other option. Some months after Yev's birth I was arrested, like my father and several men with whom he worked. I later learned that it was Svet who had been to see the cops ... I think our family horrified her and she didn't want that for Yev or her. "

Ian looked away for a moment to look at his son sitting on the couch.

Nothing in him suggested that his conception would have been such a horror.

"I managed to find her on my release from prison, and that's where she told me about Yev, the adoption and all that. She signed the papers for me and made everyone believe that I didn't want my son anymore. I was so mad that I almost killed her, but I didn't because I would never have a chance to see him again. After that, I managed to find who had adopted my son. I thought I was hallucinating that day..."

Ian turned back to him and noticed all the emotions that Mickey was showing. He couldn't list them all as they were numerous and contradictory. He seemed to relive at the same time all the events he was talking about and feel the pain, the joy, the sadness and the anger he felt then.

"I had a pretty simple plan. Get closer to you, find things against you and threaten you to get my son back. When I learned that Greg wanted to evolve in politics, I thought it was perfect. He couldn't bear a scandal and would surely be ready to accept my requests so that I would not tarnish his image. On that, I wasn't mistaken. What I didn't take into account was the love you had for Yev and the one he had for you ... At that moment I realized that you were tearing you apart. And I couldn't imagine that for one or the other ... "

Mickey finally turned to look at Ian but turned him away as their eyes met.

"You told me that you couldn't live without Yev and that you couldn't leave Greg because he would not let you go with him, so I decided to stop trying to separate you. You told me that you hoped to adopt another child and that it was Greg's presence at your side that would allow you to reach that goal, so I gave up on you. I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you with him, but I couldn't offer you what you wanted so much- "

"Mickey-"

"That day must have been the last day we saw each other, but everything to degenerate-"

"Mickey-"

"I wanted-"

"Mickey! Please listen to me, "Ian begged, putting his hand on Mickey's.

"I totally panicked last time because I thought you wanted to take Yev away from me-"

"That's what I wanted to do Ian!" Mickey protested.

"But you didn't do it! I don't dare to imagine what you lived. I couldn't live without Yev. He isn't my biological son, but I love him more than anything. That's why I stayed with Greg. And it's also true that I stayed with him in the hope of having another child. I have always been selfish. "

"Ian, it's not being selfish! You are a father who wants the best for his child, that's all! "

"Just like you!" Said Ian before calmly repeating.

"Just like you ... I don't know what is happening now, the divorce, this apartment... But what I see is that we are together and it's probably selfish but I don't want to change that. I don't care what happened before I want that. "

Ian was sure of himself. He had long wanted to adopt another child, but if it was the price to be able to stay there with his son and the man he had loved for all that time, he would gladly pay for it.

"When I saw you that day and when I saw that Greg wasn't doing anything for you or Yev I decided to act. I notified your sister who came to pick him up to keep him with her, and I went to see Greg let him know everything I had learned about him. Politicians always have skeletons in their closets, even when they are second-class politicians ... He agreed to divorce and I claimed my rights on Yev. I was afraid that if Yev would be taken away from us ... Fiona brought Yev back and we started living here. This apartment is yours, you got it in your divorce. "

"He is mine? We had an apartment? "Ian wondered.

"Greg had one ... For ... Well, you understand what he was doing here. I know it's a little creepy, but the apartment is really cool and I thought we'd look for something else later. "

"No need, I don't care about what he was doing here and I like this apartment. But when are you telling "us"...? "

"Legally I became Yev's father again, but for him, you're his father and I would never deprive him of that. I thought we might be trying to live all three together. And then we'll see how to get organized the day you meet someone- "

"What are you talking about?!? The day I meet someone? I don't want to meet someone! I want you!"

"Ian ... you're confused-"

"Fuck you! I'm not confused. I know what I want and what I want is Yev and you! "

"You maybe will not be able to adopt more children-" Mickey began to explain.

"Are you deaf or are you doing it on purpose? I told you I didn't care! What I want is you, no other child! "

Mickey kept his eyes fixed on Ian before asking in a weak voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Certain. And I even intend to marry you as soon as possible so that we both are legally Yev's parents and no one can take away our son. "

"Who's talking about marriage?" Mickey growled, pouting.

"Me." Ian said simply grabbing Mickey's neck to pull him towards him and crush his lips on his. 

* - * - *

Ian had left the room in front of Yev's as early as the second night to join Mickey in his.

He had spent every night of the first week talking before falling asleep against each other.

Determined not to disturb Yev more than necessary they did not let themselves go to kiss once their son left the room.

The discretion of their son to enter a room without being seen is greater than their ability to monitor the surrounding while kissing it didn't take long to the boy to surprise them and jump for joy understanding the situation.

From that moment on, they decided to close the door of their room so as not to be surprised by Yev during more physical activity.

Mickey thanked the sky for the soundproofing of the walls that allowed him to let go when Ian decided to show him the attraction they had for each other.


	12. Esme

"I can't believe it, tomorrow we're going to take our daughter home." Ian said with a beaming smile.

"I can't believe you want to talk about this now!" Mickey growled, glaring at him.

Ian let out a small laugh and asked maliciously.

"You don't you like when I talk about Esme?"

"Not when your cock is in my ass." said Mickey, slapping Ian's chest.

Ian straightened up and grabbed Mickey's waist.

"Would you prefer if I focus on you?"

"I especially want you to stop talking about our children in those moments." Mickey retorted.

He pulled his face closer so he could kiss Ian, hoping to get enough of his attention away from the kids to finish what they had started.

Normally, Ian never mentioned their son or their future daughter when they were in bed, but the joy of getting their daughter home the next day seemed to have made him forget everything.

"Don't worry, daddy will take care of you." Ian said with a big smile.

The fist Mickey sent against his shoulder quickly wiped his smile, but that didn't stop him from asking amused.

"You don't like daddy's sense of humor."

"You repeat that again and you sleep on the couch." said Mickey.

Ian burst out laughing before grabbing Ian's neck and kissing him passionately.

"You're a pain in the ass." said Mickey once their kiss broke.

"I'm sure you'll like it." Ian amused himself, grabbing Mickey's thighs to elevate him.

He let it slowly fall, tearing them both a grunt of pleasure.

"Have you finally decided to focus on the serious stuff?" Mickey asked, pushing his body against Ian's.

"You know very well that I could make you cum with eyes closed." Ian said confidently, gripping Mickey's thighs.

He forced him to turn and crush his body on his before kissing him passionately.

Now that Ian was concentrating again, Mickey knew he would not last very long. Ian's repeated blows against his prostate were causing him to lose his head.

He hated when Ian was as cocky, mainly because he knew he was right. Ian knew his body by heart and knew exactly where to kiss or touch him to make him react.

Mickey grabbed his lower lip between his teeth to try to stifle the moans of pleasure that Ian was giving him, hoping he would not be right.

"Mickey- Don't try to hold you back." Ian growled hoarsely.

Mickey grabbed his arms around Ian and kissed him passionately.

"I hate you." he said between two groans.

"No, you love me ..." Ian, in turn, pressed their bodies against each other again.

Mickey let out a hoarse groan before coming against Ian's belly.

The latter joined him in ecstasy a few seconds later unable to resist any longer the wonderful sensations that Mickey was born in him.

* - * - *

Ian gently put Esme on the couch before sitting next to her. The little girl had just been six months old. Her parents, notorious drug addicts, died shortly after her birth and the police found the baby next to their bodies.

She was suffering from several health problems because of the drugs her mother had probably kept taking during her pregnancy, so she seemed happy with everything that happened to her. 

Since the first time he'd seen her, neither Ian nor Mickey had seen her crying.

Her fragile health had pushed the adoption services to facilitate the proceedings and Ian and Mickey were then able to adopt despite their record are far from perfect.

Knowing perfectly that despite his assertion Ian still dreamed of having more children, Mickey had resumed classes to legally obtain the diplomas he claimed to have.

Ian had never felt more loved than that day, he knew how proud Mickey was and how much he hated the education system that had never supported him. Ian knew that Mickey had put his pride aside to allow him to reach his dream, a dream that came to fruition today with the arrival of Esme.

"She's so small." Yev said as he approached his little sister.

"Like all babies." said Mickey, sitting in an armchair next to them.

Ian smiled looking at Mickey, he seemed determined to pretend that he wasn't completely crazy about their daughter, but Ian knew that Esme already had a huge place in Mickey's heart.

"I think she looks a little like me."

"How do you think she looks like you Yev? You don't have the same biological parents. "

Yev turned to Mickey before affirming with conviction.

"She looks like me, I saw pictures at aunt Mandy's and I was all the same!"

"It's true she looks like you." Announced Ian before Mickey had time to answer anything.

Ian just smiled when his husband stared at him with frowning eyebrows.

Mickey rolled his eyes and sighed before giving Yev a tender look on his new little sister.

"Our dads they're so cool Esme! Before I had Ian as dad, but now I have two and it's even better. Sometimes they argue a little but they reconcile all the time and after they kissed, but don't look that because the adults' kisses are disgusting. We also have lots of uncles and aunts and they are all funny, but we must not approach Grandpa Frank, dad said he does more silly things than me ... "

"Are you happy to be a big brother?" Ian asked, already knowing Yev's answer.

The boy nodded happily before looking at Esme again and smiling.

Ian smiled softly before turning to Mickey. Their eyes met, they were both smiling and obviously both perfectly happy.

*-*-*

Ian put his lips on Mickey's before giving a big smile.

"I love you more than anything." said Mickey, looking down at Ian's.

"Me too ... you're my second favorite human." Ian explained with a mischievous smile.

"Second?!?" Mickey growled, straightening up.

"I'm sorry, no, you're right, third." Ian corrected before getting a punch in the shoulder.

"How's that third?"

"Yev, Esme and then you. But I assure you you're only a nanoparticle of love back... And since Esme and Yev are execo you're almost second. "

Mickey relaxed a little more after hearing this explanation. He slowly passed his tongue over his lips before looking at Ian and asserting with a sly tone.

"If we think like that, you would be rather fifth then on my list-"

"How's that fifth?!?" Ian grumbled, obviously losing all desire to laugh.

"Yev, Esme, Mandy, Ig-" started to list Mickey before being interrupted by Ian.

"I have to be on your podium. "

"Ok, but so we can't have more children, otherwise we will inevitably fall from the podium ..." Announced Mickey arching an eyebrow.

"I don't care, I'm happy with my three favorite human beings. My life is perfect." said Ian.

"Mine too." Mickey asserted before kissing his husband tenderly.


End file.
